Fallen: Book One
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: Slightly AU. She had learned to get used to it; the normal life. She had to after she'd been forcibly pulled from the feudal era (and yes—she had actually managed to defeat Naraku). But after finally finishing school, it's open again, and willing for a passenger. Book One in the Fallen series.
1. Back In Time

_**Fallen**_

_**Author's Note: **_**I had to actually think about making this. One reason because I really want to make it into a series. The concept would be that Kagome and Miroku are sent to different worlds, dimensions and times to aid others in their quests. Their age will be changed throughout the series to accommodate the book.**

**Summary: Slightly AU. She had learned to get used to it; the normal life. She had to after she'd been forcibly pulled from the feudal era (and yes—she had actually managed to defeat Naraku). But after finally finishing school, its open again, and willing for a passenger. Book One in the Fallen series.**

* * *

She should have been relaxing. She deserved it—she had finished college! But there was just this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Something was going to happen. She just didn't know _what_. And it bugged the hell out of her.

Her phone buzzed and she groaned. The text was sent by Ayumi. 'Any1 wanna hang out 2day?' Kagome could already tell who else it was sent to—Eri and Yuka (and possibly Hojo, but she really didn't want to find out). Eri's respond came up a few seconds later. 'lol. Sure. Who's comin?' Not even a second later came Ayumi's reply. 'U, me, Yuka, Kags, Hojo—' Kagome groaned and stopped reading.

She hadn't seen Hojo since middle school—she hadn't even seen the girls either. So she guessed she kinda owed them at least one day out. Sighing, she texted her reply. 'Yeah, sure. I'll go. I'm finished with college so I got nothing on my agenda.'

The next few texts included Yuka shutting the deal down saying she had a load of school work and Hojo replying with a, 'I'm in.' They decided to meet at a small little café which was, thankfully for her, only a block away.

She was getting ready when a particular spot on her neck started to get warm. Her eyes widened, grabbing the jewel as she looked at its glowing form. It was _supposed_ to be dormant. She didn't take any more minutes to examine the jewel as she bolted out the house and into the well house.

Truth be told, it was glowing a soft blue. Tears clouded her eyes, and Kagome had to lean against the wall for support. It had been five, long years, and she'd never been happier than in this moment. With staggering footsteps, she leaned down. It was begging for her to jump in, and she did so without any hesitation.

The blue wisps of energy surrounded her form, and she relished in the use of magic around her. This. This she missed. There had only been one miko in the entire Japanese population besides herself, that had been able to help her hone her skills. And even then, she hadn't been able to use it much besides heal the few scrapes she ever got.

But she had become better in controlling it, so that was defiantly a plus. The blue wisps started to disappear, and her feet lightly touched the ground. Having not been here for a long time, she took a deep breath of the clean air. She frantically climbed the vines, which had seem to grown a bit more in the years (she was defiantly thankful—it was easier to climb than before).

Finally reaching the top, she grinned. The place hadn't changed in a bit. With a rush of excitement she began to run to where she knew the village of Edo lie. Was the group still together? Had Miroku and Sango gotten married? Did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally make up?

She passed by a few villagers who seemed to recognize her. But she didn't mind them as she had a specific hut in mind. She sped up when she caught its sight. As soon as she catched her breath, she moved the bamboo covering and grinned. "Aye Inuyasha is that—" Kaede cut herself off as she stared at Kagome in shock.

"Kagome child…how…Inuyasha had said…what?" She seemed generally confused, but Kagome enveloped the older women in a hug. "I'll tell everyone when they are here." She heard a very distinctive laugh and she couldn't help but grin. Letting go of the older women, she bolted outside but froze in shock.

He was with a girl—a priestess. She surprisingly had short blonde hair (ever since she'd been in this era, she hadn't seen one priestess with blonde hair) and gray eyes. She wore the traditional outfit—white haori and red hakamas. Don't get her wrong, she didn't have any romantic feelings other than sibling-wise for the guy. But seeing a miko with Inuyasha, laughing and smiling, made her feel almost…replaced.

Inuyasha turned his head to her and froze, starring. "Kagome?..." Her name was asked as a question, almost as if he couldn't believe it. Her nod sent tears to his eyes and he didn't try to stop them. Sweeping her into his arms, he almost forgot about the girl that was currently watching them with a jealous eye.

He held her back at an arm's length and examined her with brotherly protectiveness. She'd defiantly changed in the last five years. Her features got sharper, her eyes no longer holding the naïve that he had seen when he first saw her. Instead they held intelligence. Her figure developed more from when he had last seen her, when she was 17. He'd have to shoo suitors away more often now.

"Ahem." The slight cough caused him to redden. Fingering the beads around his neck, he turned to face the girl. "You still have those? They have no more power, Yasha." Kagome said with a blunt expression, eyeing the beads. "Yeah well, if you're best friend left after so long, you'd want to keep something of them close to you too."

His reply caused her to soften. Smiling, Kagome turned to the girl. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl reminded her a lot of her younger self. Her aura basically screamed 'Innocent and Naïve'. "I'm Yuki."

Yuki found it strange that the man of her interest would just suddenly break out the flood works. Were they lovers in the past? Because she wasn't going to give him up just when she got him. She looked at the strange woman's choice of clothing and sniffed. "Is Miroku here? What about Shippo or Sango?"

Inuyasha grinned, furthering Yuki's jealousy. "The monk is still here and so is that brat. Sango isn't though; she got married—remember that lord we helped? Yeah him. They're rebuilding the village together." Yuki did recognize the three names spoken too, but how did the women know who they were?

Suddenly, two voices called out a, "Kagome!" and she grinned, launching herself at the two (she didn't forget how Inuyasha mentioned that Miroku and Sango didn't get married—she'd ask later though). "Kagome-sama(1), I can't breathe!" Miroku laughed joylessly, hugging her back. A muffled voice between the two said, "Neither can I momma!" Kagome laughed, getting off both of them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She gushed to the two, observing how Shippo was now up to her waist and not her calves. Shippo looked behind her. "Yuki-san(2) looks so confused!" He laughed with a bright smile. Yuki blushed down to her roots, an annoyed expression on her face.

"So what? I'm allowed to be confused if this random women comes out of nowhere and hugs Inuyasha, knows you two, and a women who I haven't seen in three years. How come I don't know her if you all know her so well?" She yelled feverishly.

Kagome passed her, patting her back with a gentle smile. "Don't worry; I'll explain everything in Kaede's hut. Besides, I've missed her tea." Everyone followed her while Yuki stood there, looking confused. Inuyasha called out. "Come on Yuki! Kags is gonna tell us stuff!"

* * *

"So…you're the Shikon Miko…" Yuki said, breathless. She stared at the pink jewel hanging around Kagome's neck. Kagome nodded. "And you're also from a time 500 years from now." Inuyasha leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I've been to it—pretty awesome except for the smell." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, recalling the scent.

Kagome laughed. "He fainted once—it was hilarious." Yuki giggled, making Inuyasha blush. "Oi, enough about me. Tell us how you've been the past years!" The blush went down a bit but was still there. Kagome smiled gently, her fingers running through Shippo's hair. "I finished college for a start."

"College?" Yuki questioned with a confused. "In my time, we have schools where we learn everything we can, advance to the next grade and do the same thing. College is the highest school you can go to." Yuki looked amazed, most likely because not many people in this era got to even learn how to write.

"Anyway, I got my master's degree in Japanese History(3), Criminology, and Mythology." Kagome smiled, looking very proud. "And theoretically speaking, I've traveled with mythology." Yuki looked taken aback at being called a 'myth'. "In my time, youkai and spiritual beings aren't exactly open with themselves. They're still there," She reassured. "They are just better at hiding themselves than before. I've only had a few come after he jewel so far."

"Why haven't you made a wish on it yet? I mean, you _want_ to get rid of it right?" Yuki had to admit she had many questions for the girl. After the whole fiasco with Inuyasha was cleared up, she took a liking to her. Kagome sighed with a tired smile. She looked a lot older than she really was at the moment. "Because no wish is pure."

The explanation was simple and to the point. Yuki slumped a bit in sadness, looking the women over. To think that this girl had to go through all that. "We should get some sleep. I'm summing you'll be staying the night, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, his amethyst orbs sliding over her figure.

Kagome nodded happily. "Yeah, it's nice to be back here. I'm sure mum won't mind if I don't check in for today. I'll go back tomorrow and tell her." The grin he sent her way caused an almost identical one to slither onto her face.

When Kagome had awoken, she was only a bit confused as to why Inuyasha and Yuki weren't there. "Yuki went to get me more herbs for my medicinal remedies—Inuyasha is doing patrol of the village." Kaede had informed her, handing Kagome a bowl of stew.

"Thanks, Kaede-obaachan(4)." The older women just smiled in return, mixing the pot a few more times. "Aye child, would you mind waking those two up? They shouldn't sleep in so late." Kagome nodded at the worry the women showed.

She prodded Shippo's shoulder who woke up with a few complaints but otherwise went to go get washed up. She grinned mischievously at the peacefully sleeping monk that lay across from her. Now that she was back in this time, she was going to get him back for all those times he pranked her and teased her.

Her eyes lit up in a twinkle as she thought of the perfect way to go about this. She sent pleading eyes towards Kaede, pointing at the pail of dirty water. They were going to have to refill it anyway, so why not? Kaede rolled her eyes, smiling at bit at her childishness before nodding.

Kagome grinned, grabbing the pail and hauling it over to where she was about to extract her plan. The pail was relatively heavy, but she had picked up larger things in her life. She grimaced as she remembered her grandfather making her move some heavy boxes filled of old antiques, relics and most likely—mummified youkai parts.

Shaking her head slightly, she made her move. Miroku made a satisfying gasping sound as he sat straight up; spluttering the dirty water from his mouth as he desperately wiped his hands over his eyes. His vision returned, he glared heatedly at the innocent smile Kagome sent him, pail hidden behind her back as if she hadn't been the one to commit the crime.

"Why are you all wet, Miroku-_chan_(5)?" She cooed, adding the cute suffix to his name on purpose. He growled. "I don't know Kagome-_chan_, why don't you give me a little in sight on the matter?" She giggled lightly.

"Oh, Miroku-chan, as much as I wish I could," She entered a dramatic sigh here, fluttering her eye lashes. "My mother awaits me." She turned on her heel, smirking. "Oh, without a good bye hug, Kagome-chan?" Horror flashed on her face as she was squished into a wet body, herself quickly becoming wet.

Later that day, when Mama Higurashi walked into the living room to see her daughter wet and fuming, she smiled, grabbing a towel as she lead her daughter into the kitchen to talk about her…predicament at the moment.

* * *

_**(3) – I don't know if this is an actual subject, but I'm assuming it is.**_

_**Vocabulary:**_

_**(1) – Sama;**_ _**a term of respect; It is used primarily in addressing or referring to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.**_

_**(2) – San; a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."**_

_**(4) – Obaachan; Grandma or Grandmother**_

_**(5) – Chan; Used among very close friends and relatives, though in this case it's used for mocking**_

_**Author's Note: **_**And there we go! I've been trying to get this out for some time, but school and stuff butted its big head into it. Anyway, I hope you liked it. In case anyone is confused, this is not a Miroku/Kagome pairing, even though I do ship them. It will have fluff with them too, but it's more like how someone would act with their best friend than a lover.**

**Make sure to vote on the poll which world you want Book Two of Fallen to take place in! (I'm open to suggestions just as long as I've seen it, read it or anything like the sort).**


	2. Riddles and Rhymes, All The Time Part: I

_**Fallen**_

_**Author's Note: **_**So seeing as I had not included the disclaimer last chapter: **_**I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha except for my plot or any characters I have or will create**_**. There. Now, is it just me, or do the italics on FFnet piss anyone else off? On Microsoft it looks all smooth and on there it looks pixel-y (bad description, I know). Thanks to those who Faved, Followed, and Reviewed.**

**Chapter Two Part I: Riddles and Rhymes, All The Time**

***Also, I just want to say before beginning this chapter that I have no problem with disfigured children, and that I honestly had no idea at the time of what to describe them as. Forgive me if it offends you.***

* * *

After three months of alternating between the Sengoku Era and Modern Japan (Eri, Ayumi and Hojo had a hissy-fit about her missing the 'date') Kagome bluntly told everyone her desires on day in Kaede's hut.

"I want to start traveling again." She said it so suddenly that Inuyasha choked on his stew. Miroku chuckled bemusedly at the display before turning to her. "What brought that thought along, Kagome-sama?"

She smiled wistfully. "Truthfully, the shrine has been doing well for the past few years and I haven't planned on getting a career so far," Inuyasha glared at her as she made kissy faces at him when Yuki went to pat him on the back.

"And honestly, while I'm not ready to give my time up, this one is a lot more thrilling." She really wished Sesshomaru hadn't taken Shippo away to go "_train the kit as to prepare him to take over his clan_" so he could agree excitedly with her, but it is what it is.

Miroku leaned in close to her, smirking as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I agree with Kagome-sama. Who knows what _thrilling_ adventures we could—" Inuyasha cut him off as he threw the bowl of stew at him.

"Hands off of my little sister, you asshole." Miroku sweated nervously as Inuyasha eyes gleamed manically. Inuyasha sat back down, resting his hands into his haori sleeves. "I have to protect this village, ya know. And Yuki has to finish training so she can become the healer when Kaede passes." It was silent in the hut as they pondered this, mellowing out as they were reminded of Kaede.

"Well," Kagome spoke up, linking her arm with a gleeful Miroku. "_We_ can go travel while _you two_ stay here." She said. "We are, after all, _very _able to protect ourselves." And it was true. In the last months, more demons had come for the jewel and Kagome had learned that, while the curse had been broken, the Wind Tunnel was still located in Miroku's hand, no longer growing but ending with him in his family lineage.

Inuyasha spluttered at that, trying to come up with a good enough excuse. Yuki rested a hand on his forearm, smiling serenely. "Inuyasha, she obviously misses seeing the lands. And as she said, they are able to protect themselves and make quite the team." Inuyasha blushed, turning to face the bamboo covering by the door.

"Fine," He mumbled out. "But you have to return every once in a while or I'll track you both down and drag you here kicking and screaming." He warned, turning to face them directly. They smiled, knowing that he would keep his promise, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

Truth be told, a week later they had left Edo, Kagome having said farewell to her family on the other side and the both of them saying goodbye to Inuyasha, Yuki and Kaede. It had been a week when they had happened upon another village.

As they entered, they immediately noticed something was off. Kagome watched with wide eyes as a transparent child suddenly appeared in front of them with lifeless eyes. "It'd be best you leave now." The tone was smooth and soft, distinctly male but broken. "If you wish to stay, you will probably end up like the rest of us."

The word 'us' echoed through Kagome's mind before she dropped to her knees in front of the momentarily surprised boy, not caring if she got her kimono dirty (she switched as she realized she hadn't really needed to wear the school uniform in the first place). "We will stay."

She shivered when the ghost—_boy_, she corrected herself—gripped her hand before grabbing Miroku's, leading them to a well kept but mostly deserted inn. The boy sent them a glance as if to say, "wait here." Before entering the inn via through walls.

There were faint murmurings before the door opened to reveal a girl; she looked to be about 15 in age. She was pale, a sickly pale and she was dressed in a dark yukata with a red obi sash. Her dark eyes flittered to the silent boy to the two companions before she bowed.

"Welcome, Miko-sama, Monk-sama." She glanced at the boy again. "I'm hoping my brother, Huyu, didn't cause too much trouble? My name is Fuu, excuse my manners. Please, come inside. I'll set some tea on."

The two spiritual beings followed her into the house before breaking off separate ways, Kagome and Miroku with Huyu and Fuu by herself. Legs folded underneath her on the tatami mat, she waited for either of them to begin speaking.

"Your name…is Huyu?" Miroku hesitantly asked. Sure, he'd exorcised spirits before, but he'd never seen, nor had he sat down and talked to one. Huyu inclined his head. "Yes. Mother and Father named me for my birth season. When I found out, I couldn't bear the heart to tell them that winter was cold and deadly."

They nodded just as Fuu came back in, setting a cup of tea in front of them all (minus Huyu). "I'm assuming you're wondering why this village holds so many disturbances in spiritually?" Fuu questioned, folding her legs under her. Miroku nodded solemnly.

"Yes. I hope you won't mind to tell us. We may even be able to help." Fuu smiled at Kagome's words, the smile seeming to not fit her face. "There's been a curse on this village for longer than my parent's lives. When my grandparents were still here, they told me of a girl that had been killed because she showed other worldly powers."

She gestured to the two. "She possessed spiritual powers, but since we were isolated from major villages we hadn't even known what a monk or miko was. She was burned to the stake, the townspeople smoldering her name with witch." Kagome flinched a bit.

"From then on, she began to haunt us all. She taunted those she was after, who possessed spiritual abilities, with rhymes riddles. Those who didn't have spiritual abilities were left moderately alone. She has since been haunting us ever since." Fuu sipped her tea quietly. "I was one of the victims." Huyu spoke up, his gaze ever-so blank.

"She seems to prefer us children actually. She's not so harsh to us when deciding our death as she is with the adults." The monk and miko seemed a little creeped out by it, but they listened heatedly. "Anyway—"

"_It won't end. I can't pretend. That I want to see them all dead. I'll get them back for what they did. They burned me up, yes they did. Damn all these wastes of air. I'll assure the decline, I declare~"_

Fuu looked a little startled, as did her brother. The two companions were in slight shock. A voice giggled at their miffed expressions. _"Hehe~! Oh but don't you worry, my little lambs._ _You decent into death will be placed in good hands! I'll come for you later, so sleep very well. I hope you fall into madness, but only I will tell."_

The pressure in the room suddenly disappeared. "I see she has found you two." Huyu frowned, his transparent figure walking over to the two. "I warned you to leave while you still had time." Kagome shook her head, lightly elbowing her monk friend to get him out of his thoughts. "There is no use leaving now, or trying to get us to leave for that matter," Kagome began, silently gauging their reactions.

They didn't seem too surprised by her declaration. "Now that we know your situation, we'll stick to you like pestering fleas." Miroku continued, smiling charmingly. Fuu laughed a bit, her brother having a small smile on his face. "We best get you a place to sleep then, yes?"

"Will you be needing one room? Or two?" Huyu asked, looking between the two with a bluish eyebrow raised. They laughed at the question he implied. "Two; we're not together. We're just friends." Kagome said, ruffling the boys' locks. She shivered as a cold tingle went up her spin when she did that.

- **(Dream Sequence)**

"_**Tick tock, goes the clock…"**_

_Children surrounded her. Injuries were oozing blood and some even had bone showing. Some had their heads looped off; others had eyeballs sticking out of their sockets. She even saw one with his intestines hanging out._

_Her eyes watered as smoke filled the air. She scrunched her nose up as an awful smell wafted to her senses. Was that…burning flesh? She turned to the children again, surprised to see that they weren't disfigured as they were before. They looked like regular children._

_She went to reach out for one, but her hand merely went right through them. Her eyes widened as she stared into many dull and blank eyes. All at once, they started to march to where the burning flesh smell had wafted from._

"_**And all the years they fly…"**_

_She tried to yell for them to stop, but her mouth seemed to be sewn shut. As the children bypassed her, she noticed Huyu at the back of the group, standing still as his hand reached out to her. Her actions seemed to return to herself and she immediately took the younger boys' hand._

"_You're having a dream." He said in a monotone voice, knowing she couldn't speak. He pointed to where the children were marching too and she turned, her eyes widening. There was a large bonfire with a stake burning in the middle. All around it the ground, and even some of the buildings, were covered in blood._

_In the midst of it stood a figure. She was a young girl, looking to be the age of Huyu. She had long, waist length black hair that set of a purple hue. Her eyes were pitch black, and her skin was a sickening pale. Her mouth twitched with bloodthirsty fascination._

"_**Tick tock and all too soon…"**_

_Her mouth moved with the creepy lullaby, entrancing the children. Kagome watched in horror when they reach the fire before they jumped into it, their childish screams of pain echoing in the clearing. "She's showing you the madness."_

_She could only send a questioning look at him. "Everyone in this town, whether born in or traveling, that has had spiritual abilities, even the slightest bit, has been shown this. If when she calls, they do not answer, it only gets worse from there on out. There are few of us that can manifest a form, but those that do are usually to in despair to move on."_

_Kagome turned back to the clearing, staring into the flames as the screams of those who have died echoed in her ears. She couldn't move; couldn't speak. She was so useless. Pitch black eyes mover to her in a slow, taunting fashion before a bloodthirsty smile curled onto her lips._

"_**You and I must die."**_

_The clearing erupted into flames, licking at her clothes and her skin. She was on fire. Huyu's grip started to fade and she looked down in alarm. He wasn't there anymore. She looked up onto to let out a scream when mad eyes met her own._

_The little girl caressed her face with childlike curiosity, but to Kagome it seemed she was testing her. For what, she didn't know. All she knew was that she hurt. And that a crazy little serial killer ghost was staring at her._

_She stilled when she felt the flames grow in heat. The girl stared at her in morbid fascination, seemingly perplexed by her pain. Why was she in pain again? Oh right, the flames. She looked around and her eyes started to hurt. Turning to the child once more, all she saw was a burnt carcass staring eerily at her in the face._

_She let out a bloodcurdling scream._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**The "Tick Tock" poem was something from Doctor Who, if anyone wanted to know. That one part just seemed to fit the scene a lot. So, how was my first shot at Horror? Was I any good at it? Should I continue with the horror-themed chapters or do something different?**

**Vote for the poll on my profile where you want the second book of Fallen to take place in. To any whom are confused, the ones with the asterisks I AM doing, but that doesn't mean I'm doing them any time soon. I just want your opinion on those ones. You're free to vote on whichever ones you prefer. **


End file.
